Ilusiones
by ShadowLights
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8, "Escribe a partir de una imagen"] Historia 13: Mm, te la contaré de nuevo, ¿te parece, amiguito? Este cuento de hadas que nadie ha escuchado. [Daikari]
1. Sinestesia Estacional

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Davis pensativo. Propuesta por _ChemicalFairy. _

* * *

**I – Sinestesia Estacional**

* * *

Pasan los meses pero las sensaciones no cambian.

Ver el ventilador girar en el malgastado techo de este solitario departamento me genera una sensación dulce en verano, recordando tu perfume. Puedo ver dicho aroma en cada esquina que me rodea.

Cansado de pensar, me levanto. Aunque es imposible detener este último tren si es que ya empecé a meditar horas atrás.

La sensación de la nieve cayendo en invierno causa que perciba el amarillo que tanto te gusta. Envolviéndome en sonrisas olvidadas.

Escuchar el cantar de tu silbato podía sentir el sabor de cada "Te amo" en mi boca. Algo agridulce. Al igual que la soga que llevo en manos.

Luego, en otoño, al ver los colores de las hojas, estas eran inmarcesibles. Cada caía me hacía pensar en tu número favorito.

Asociaciones absurdas, mezclando y conectando. Oír colores. Ver sonidos. Percibir sabores al establecer contacto. El hecho de mirar estas paredes evoca tu voz en mi cabeza.

La superficie arenosa de la soga me recuerda a la intensidad en la que brillan tus ojos. Cada vez que veía ese canela, escuchaba una melodía meliflua connotada al color rosa.

El sabor salado de nuestras lágrimas provocaba que viera el mundo destellar en risas del ayer. Palabras tomaban su lugar. Cada gota percibiéndolas de diferentes maneras. Al rozar con tu mano evocaba la fragancia de las flores de cerezo que vimos en primavera.

Este mundo bizarro está anunciando su final.

Las palabras que ofrecí hacia ti, percibiendo en su lugar números aleatorios, afectan mi degenerado juicio. Al comer una castaña en vez de disfrutarla por lo que es, sigo escuchando ese silbato con cada mordisco que doy, incapaz de poder descubrir a qué realmente sabe.

Las estaciones se repiten una vez más. Al ver cada una en mi calendario, las asocio con sensaciones descabelladas.

Leer "verano" es comer algo dulce.

Leer "invierno" es escuchar cantar al color amarillo.

Leer "primavera" es saborear la melodía de tu silbato.

Leer "otoño" es percibirlo como el color rosa.

Recuerdo que lo último fue ver como un "lo siento" aquél sonido del obturador de la cámara fotográfica que tanto te gusta.

Mientras amarro la soga en sosiego, la luz que reflejan los googles las veo como el kanji que compone tu nombre.

La cuerda la asocio al número trece sin motivo aparente. La falta de mi respiración evoca en sabor picante. Los sonidos de mi vida se vuelven en tonos. El olor dulce vuelve con mis alaridos.

—Hikari…

Ahí voy de nuevo. Las palabras que componen tu nombre, en vez de escucharlas, las pinto como un sabor cálido.

Estas sensaciones varían. No quiero que lo hagan. Quiero ver el mundo por como es. Quiero ver el mundo desde tus ojos. Siento todas estas cosas en vez de lo que realmente son.

Mi corazón está por detenerse. Mis deseos se agotan.

Déjenme descansar en paz.

Percibir el estrujar de la cuerda como tu nombre es el único recuerdo que atesoraré, guardándolo por siempre en vez que mi alma.

El olor a muerte lo percibo como el rosa y amarillo.

* * *

**Sinestesia: **"Asimilación conjunta o interferencia de varios tipos de sensaciones de diferentes sentidos en un mismo acto perceptivo. Los sinestésicos perciben con frecuencia correspondencias entre tonos de color, tonos de sonidos e intensidades de los sabores de forma involuntaria. No es que lo asocie o tenga la sensación de sentirlo: lo siente realmente. Por ejemplo, tocar una superficie más suave les puede hacer sentir un sabor dulce." – Cortesía de Wikipedia ya que soy un asco en explicar.


	2. Lluvia en mis Ojos

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Solo en mis sueños.

**Imagen: **Pareja en Parque. Propuesta por LeCielVAN

* * *

**II – Lluvia en mis Ojos**

* * *

Algunos pueden creer lo contrario. Que ser como soy tiene sus beneficios. Déjenme decirles solo algo.

No. No lo es.

El despertar cada mañana a su lado no significaba nada.

El compartir una sencilla merienda menos.

Tampoco sentir el rozar de su piel contra la mía mientras nos hundíamos en nuestro amor no evocaba algo en mi interior.

Nuestro distanciamiento tan solo crecía. Yo inmutable, como siempre.

Muchos dicen que encontraré a alguien más. Lo dudo, ya que soy incapaz de saber realmente qué es el amor. No sé qué significa estar enamorado.

¿Me pregunto si lo he estado alguna vez?

Mi mundo consiste en pequeñas ilusiones que voy apilando una por una. Creando así una gran torre, bañándome en su luminiscencia. Hundiéndome en un cielo estrellado compuesto de falsedades.

El amor no se puede ver. Si pudiera verlo, ¿podría sentirlo, comprenderlo e interpretarlo?

A mis espaldas escucho insultos.

_Insensible._

_Desalmado._

_Despiadado._

_Inhumano._

_Pérfido._

Mientras que otros van de distinta manera.

_Desearía ser como tú._

_Es perfecto._

_Tantas ventajas._

_Piensa en todas las posibilidades._

No. No lo es.

Había días en los cuales cantaba una canción de amor en mi corazón en plena soledad, creyendo así lograr interpretar el supuesto aleteo que debía provocar. Este sufrimiento emocional hace que clave mis uñas, dañándome como las espinas de una rosa envenenada.

Ella era mi rosa. Una rosa nutrida de veneno.

No sé detectar mis propias emociones. Si realmente es así, ¿por qué me eligió a mí? ¿Por qué la elegí a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan solo asentí para creer que la hacía sentir feliz? ¿Cómo un autómata? Ver su sonrisa ese día provocó que la ilustrara en mis labios. Una simple reacción. Me contagió como una enfermedad silenciosa.

No significó nada al no generar emoción alguna.

_Insensible._

_Desalmado._

_Despiadado._

_Inhumano._

_Pérfido._

Cubro con ambas manos mi cabeza, deseando silenciar la contaminación sonora. Las palabras no causan nada. Las voces menos. Debería doler, pero tampoco sé qué sensación debería crear en mí dicha emoción.

Fui incapaz de mostrar sosiego ante la noticia que esperaba un niño mío.

Muchos me ven como el antagonista de la historia. Esta es otra cosa que deseo dejar en claro.

Uno realmente no entiende al antagonista hasta que comprende por qué es el protagonista en su propia versión del mundo.

Soy el protagonista porque intento comprender. Pero los demás me ven como el antagonista porque no comprendo.

Si mi mundo es una ilusión, tan solo soy un compuesto de dicho mundo. Nada es real. Nada es falso. Nadie puede profanar al respecto al no haber testigos. Solo yo. Y eso no ayuda.

Al ser incapaz de reconocer mis emociones, ¿cómo se supone que debo interpretar al mundo?

El escuchar el llanto de mi hija no fue detonante para salir de esta ilusión.

Todo empezó a caer.

Ella luchaba. Yo trataba. Nada funcionaba. Ella sollozaba en agonía cada noche. Su delicada voz rompiéndose como el cristal. Palabras de apoyo vacías eran vomitadas por mi boca. Ahí fue cuando el vacío siguió creciendo.

Ni escuchar _mamá _estremeció mi corazón.

Menos _papá_.

¿Debería sentir regocijo? ¿Llorar? ¿Molestarme porque vino primero mamá en vez que papá?

Ahora las noches eran frías.

Esta atmósfera solitaria debería doler… ¿o debería alegrarme?

Cada vez que me aburro de esta supuesta distorsionada realidad de mi extraño mundo, las marcas de aquellas garras que poseen mis sueños dejan heridas en mi corazón. Pero no duelen. Porque no sé si debería de doler o no. Nuestras intenciones se enredaban cada día más en los postes que indicaban qué camino debería seguir.

Quizá mi innata supuesta frialdad, al no saber qué significa eso, causaban confort en ti. Seguía tejiendo falsedades, incapaz de oponerme ante ellas.

Fue por eso que cuando empezaste a ausentarte no sentí temor. ¿O debí haberme molestado? Me costaba expresarlo. Desearía decir que millares de sentimientos fluían en mí. Eso sería aumentar una mentira más a mi cielo estrellado sin luna. Me cuesta mantener vínculos afectivos.

Sé que te amo pero, ¿qué es amar? ¿Qué debería generar?

Impotencia.

Esa es la única palabra que mi cerebro comprende. Saber su definición me ayuda. Estoy positivo que la impotencia nació cuando te vi en el parque con ese otro hombre.

Mi mejor amigo trató de advertirme de su presencia. Traté de tomar cartas en el asunto. Nada salía bien. Era obvio desde un inicio.

Su cabello dorado. Brillante y reluciente.

Tu intenso lavanda que se tornaba índigo gracias a las gotas de lluvia que atravesaban el techo de aquélla banca que cargaba recuerdos.

Ahí te confesaste.

Ahí te besé por primera vez.

Ahí decidimos por el nombre _Miyo._

No le dimos muchas vueltas. Te gustaba su sonido. Si a ti te gustaba, por ende a mí también. Lo que tu sentías, tus emociones, las imitaba, creyendo así saber qué se siente ser humano.

Era un simple espejo, reflejando lo que observaba.

Y tú el reflejo de las emociones que tanto deseaba comprender.

Por eso me basé en una definición de diccionario para pretender sentir en mi mundo compuesto de ilusiones la impotencia. Y el enojo. Y la tristeza. La grieta que crecía en mi corazón.

Te besó la mano. Luego el brazo. Por último los labios.

La lluvia seguía. No parecía detenerse. Una escena perfecta de dos personas locamente enamoradas.

Limerencia.

¿Me sentí así por ti? Estoy seguro que sí. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé.

Volví a sentir las chispas rebotar en mi rostro con gentileza.

—Ah… es así cómo debe ser. Todo llora a mí alrededor. Derrama lágrimas que soy incapaz de producir. Incapaz de comprender. ¿Por qué todo debe doler tanto? Si las cosas no dolieran, no tendría que estar supuestamente sufriendo por estas inexplicables emociones. No lucharía por querer que duela al ser el común denominador. Esta gota que roza mis pestañas… será la primera y última lágrima que derramaré por ti, Miyako.

Tal y como en un sueño, el hechizo de mis ilusiones se rompe. Que la bella tú descanse en un sueño eterno en mi memoria, mientras observo estas eternas lágrimas.

* * *

**Alexitimia: **"Trastorno que imposibilita a la persona detectar sus propias emociones. Son incapaces de reconocer y poner nombre a sus emociones. Este hecho supone una importante interferencia en su vida cotidiana, dificultándole enormemente las relaciones interpersonales, ya que las personas que le rodean difícilmente son retroalimentadas por cómo sus actos influyen en él. Es por ello, que a menudo parecen personas frías y demasiado pragmáticas. A todo ello se le une el importante nivel de sufrimiento emocional que acompaña a la alexitimia y que la persona no sabe definir, lo que le dificulta enormemente la tarea de autorregular su emoción" - definición cortesía de Internet al ser un asco explicando.


	3. Antifaz Disociativo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Mujer con Antifaz Rosa. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_.

* * *

**III – Antifaz Disociativo**

* * *

Cada día lo sentía de un color diferente. El día de hoy, sorprendentemente, lo vi rosa.

—¿Quién eres hoy?

—Sigo siendo yo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

—No sabes quién eres en realidad, Hikari.

—Tú no sabes percibir el mundo por como es, Daisuke.

—Cada uno arma su propio mundo.

—Entonces déjame armar mi propia identidad.

—¿Cómo la vas a armar si siempre cambias de antifaz?

—¿De qué color lo ves hoy, Daisuke?

—Rosa.

—¿Crees que sea una buena señal?

—No desvíes esta conversación. Siento que viven más de ocho personas en ti.

—Y ninguna de ellas es suficiente.

—Si no eres tú misma, ¿cómo quieres que te vea?

—Si me quita el antifaz lo descubrirá.

—Imagina que sucedería si es así. ¿Será la misma Hikari por la cual fue cautivado?

—Te hago una pregunta similar. Tú no puedes percibir el mundo por como realmente es… entonces, ¿cómo sabes si por lo que te dejaste cautivar realmente es como lo percibiste?

—Porque lo percibo todos los días.

—Daisuke…

—Ahora anda. El día de hoy el horóscopo decía que el rosa es tu color de la suerte.

Verla irse hacia la clase de al lado, tocar su mano por breves segundos, fue suficiente para evocar el sabor de la supuesta castaña que compartimos el día anterior.

—Entonces, es así su verdadero sabor.

No me gustó.

—Sabe a otoño. Y ver la palabra otoño me causa una sensación áspera. Esa sensación áspera trae el color amarillo.

_Y detesto ese color, especialmente por ser el mismo que el de su cabello._

—Mi percepción nunca va a cambiar sobre lo único especial que tengo en este mundo. Soy el único que te conoce por como realmente eres. Conozco todas tus facetas, todas esas identidades, antifaces que creas para así llamar su atención. Identidades que percibo por como son a diferencia de las sensaciones que me rodean. Pero, de igual manera, conozco al verdadero "yo" que tú misma desconoces. Conozco a la Hikari real que se oculta tras ese antifaz que el día de hoy se pintó de rosa.

_Haces una disociación en tu interior._

_Todo por querer comprender que ve en aquél color que la caracteriza._

—Hoy tampoco resultará. Es rosa. No es lavanda.

* * *

**Vagamente-MUY vagamente- basado en el concepto de TID.**


	4. Fracciones de Segundos

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **No. 83 - Chica Tomando Foto.

* * *

**IV – Fracciones de Segundos**

* * *

—¿Sabías que la fotografía juega con la luz?

—Al igual que como tú juegas con la cámara.

—No seas tonto. Antes tan solo me dedicaba a apretar el obturador, sin pensarlo dos veces. Creyendo que así capturaría mejor la magia del momento.

—Yo sigo pensando que tus fotografías son hermosas.

—Vamos, Takeru. Me haces sonrojar. Solo lo dices porque soy yo. No te atreves a darme una crítica constructiva.

—Pero es lo que realmente pienso.

—Deja de hablar y quédate quieto, mi modelo.

—Tú fuiste quien empezó a contarme datos interesantes sobre la fotografía.

—Me parece sorprendente cómo la luz puede ser tan vital en un artefacto. El obturador que tan solo presionaba se dedica a determinar el tiempo en el que la luz impregna la superficie fotosensible. Pueden ser fracciones de segundos o inclusive más de dos minutos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento, es solo que esta clase me resulta muy interesante. Me dejé llevar.

—¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo? Con esa pequeña nariz arrugada… no puedes decirme "no" como respuesta.

—En que te mueves mucho. Si sigues así voy a tener que cambiar la configuración de la cámara de nuevo… ¿sabías que el diafragma regula la cantidad de luz?

—Estas evadiendo mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Claro que no. En verdad te mueves mucho.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo. Cambia de modelo entonces.

—Nunca. Eres fotogénico y conseguir a una persona así es complicado. ¡Cierto! Otro beneficio de tenerte como modelo es el hecho que no debo jugar mucho con el ISO.

—¿Qué es el ISO, maestra Yagami?

—Marca la cantidad de luz que necesita la cámara para hacer una fotografía. Al cambiarlo se altera la exposición. Tu cabello dorado, señor ricitos de oro, es idóneo ya que no debo de usarlo tan alto y así evito el ruido.

—¿Son esos puntitos que salen a veces?

—Exacto. ¿Acaso no ves lo fascinante que es?

—Lo fascinante es que hasta ahora no has tomado ni una sola fotografía.

—Quiero que estas fracciones de segundos sean eternas, ya que no puedo capturarte en minutos.

—Lo serán, Hikari. Solo preocúpate en obtener la mejor de todas. No quiero salir borroso ya que no cuentas con un trípode.

—Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo.

—¿En algún momento lo hicimos?

—No.

—El hilo de la conversación se está perdiendo y tu nariz sigue arrugada.

—Repito que es porque te mueves mucho.

—Me duelen los brazos.

_Click._

Hikari decidió observar el mundo ya no detrás de un visor. Creyó que aquél inefable momento perduraría para siempre como una simple tarea más encargada por su profesor. No obstante, deseaba que se congelara en ella por la eternidad. La cámara juega con la luz. Una simple pregunta empezó a recorrer en su atolondrada mente, creando muchas más.

_Si yo fuera una cámara, ¿mi luz ayudaría a grabar este momento? _

_Si yo realmente soy la luz, ¿cuál es mi cámara? ¿Mi corazón? ¿Mi cabeza? ¿Mis ojos?_

_El diafragma es como la pupila del ojo, entonces quizá mi mente sea la cámara. Sin olvidar que la pupila también regula la luz. Pero, si es así… ¿por qué mi corazón graba más cosas que la mente? _

_Puedo olvidar millares de cosas, no definir quién soy en realidad pero, aún así, mi corazón siempre retiene los mismos sentimientos. Cuando miro una fotografía, siento que estoy mirando dentro de mi corazón._

_Mis ojos tan solo son lentes, objetivos._

_Puedo mirar como un "ojo de pez"._

_Puedo mirar como un "gran angular"._

_O puedo mirar como un "teleobjetivo"._

_Pero el retrato, la composición que hace mi corazón es única._

_Si yo fuera una cámara, haría que las fracciones de segundos que paso junto a ti se volvieran en minutos. Por eso siempre eres mi modelo. Son las únicas veces que te tengo solo para mí. Cambiar la configuración de mi mente, de mi corazón, para así capturar cada instante de ti._

—Te amo, Takeru.

—¿Dijiste algo, Hikari? Tu nariz sigue arrugada.

—Tomemos otra fotografía más, que dejé el tiempo de exposición muy largo y saliste borroso.

—¿De nuevo? Siempre sucede lo mismo.

_Y seguirá sucediendo, porque estas fracciones de segundos las atesoro con la cámara de mi corazón, en este pequeño mundo ilusorio que he creado._


	5. Vida en Colores

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Chica en estación de tren. Propuesta por LeCielVAN.

**Pareja: **Ligero one-sided Kenyako.

* * *

**V –Vida en Colores**

* * *

El silencio me resultaba abrumador. Me costaba respirar, inclusive sintiendo como mis suspiros se atoraban en mi seca garganta. Todo seguía en blanco y negro, mientras el reloj digital cambiaba un número por el otro, indicando el pasar de los minutos. He perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, de pie, observando aquella silueta. Se difuminaba con el sol, aparentando ser un espejismo. Mi corazón desea que sea un espejismo.

_Tan solo es un recuerdo de algo que deseo olvidar._

Entrecerré los ojos, anhelando que desapareciera pero, ella seguía ahí. Su cabello siendo mecido con gentileza en el viento del verano, bailando ante una melodía que se mezclaba con mí latir. Éramos guiados por la misma sinfonía, sin director alguno para indicar el camino que deberíamos seguir.

No existe un camino correcto. Más bien, ninguno es correcto o incorrecto. Cada uno lleva al mismo destino, al ser la fuerza motora de este mundo. A pesar de ello, sigo pensando que fui por el sendero errado. A un mundo que ha perdido vida. Si me cuesta describir, conocer mis propios sentimientos, ¿cómo así voy a darle vida al mundo que me rodea?

Ella seguía ahí, su espalda firme y recta. Llena de algo que no poseo. Gentileza que haría a este mundo inundarse en amor y bondad. La gentileza de no hacer llorar a los demás. Ella lograría encontrar la forma en la que todos podamos volvernos en personas maravillosas sin necesidad de encontrar un villano de por medio.

_Gentileza cuidada por una pureza otorgada con amor, junto un alma llena de bondad._

Aquella frágil flor de lavanda huyó con el viento hacia un valle dorado con un resplandeciente cielo lleno de esperanza, robándole el color a mi mundo.

Por eso no me atrevo a llamar su nombre.

Anhelo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Rodearla, transmitir seguridad o protección. ¿Es este el amor que no logro comprender? El reloj volvió cambiar de número, indicando el pasar del tiempo. Ella empezó a levantar el pie de arriba hacia abajo, mirando entre los rieles. Desconoce que estoy detrás de ella. Es tan despistada como recordaba, tanto que me estruje por dentro.

La bolsa que sostenía la apretó con fuerza, reflejando desdicha. Sin haber hecho nada, estaba ocasionando tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo logro comprender? Ya hice llorar a aquella flor una vez. No quiero que esta historia se repita con esta gentileza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, finalmente logré respirar, y mis labios se separaron para pronunciarlo.

A mis alrededores, el blanco y negro se esfumó, la vida retornando a su estado original.

_¿En este colorido mundo, fue casualidad nuestro encuentro? Por más que no crea en el destino, quiero aprender todo sobre ti. Aprender a ver el mundo a través de tus ojos._

—¡Miyoko!

Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, aquellos ojos que me recordaban a aquella flor al ser teñidos en ámbar, se iluminaron como el mismo sol. Soltó aquella bolsa que hasta hace poco era objetivo de su tristeza, para correr hacia mí. Aquél cabello que era un reflejo mío se hundió en un abrazo. Un abrazo que me hizo comprender algo muy importante.

_Este es el amor que tanto luché por comprender. Su gentileza apacigua, me hace comprender lo incomprensible._

—¡Papá!

_Esto no es una ilusión. Su presencia es real. Tenerla en mis brazos es la misma felicidad. Es lo que más atesoro, y no deseo que se pierda como aquella lavanda que dejé ir. Mi hija es todo para mí y no permitiré que mi falta de comprensión hacia los que siento me la arrebate._

Sonreí con honestidad, agradecido de que esta vida haya recobrado su color original.


	6. Arcilla

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **No. 58 – Beso Robado. Propuesta por Carrie Summertime.

* * *

**VI – Arcilla**

* * *

—¡Qué bueno que vinieron! No sabía qué hacer con tanto caramelo. Hikari los trajo la última vez que vino pero, por algún motivo, me dejó estos sabores súper extravagantes. El último que comí tenía sabor a aceite de pescado.

Daisuke rio con fuerza tras acabar su oración. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, observándome, creyendo que en algún rincón de mi alma me apiadaría de él. Su llamada telefónica me tomó desprevenido, poniendo como excusa que se trataba de alguna emergencia de vida o muerte. Dejar a mis compañeros de estudio luego de haber planeado una rigurosa reunión para repasar los temas que entrarían en los exámenes finales. Claro, no estaría tan enfadado como ahora si no fuese por un ligero detalle.

Hizo que involucrara a Miyako en esto.

—¡La próxima vez avisa con anticipación! —gritó ella, su cabello lavanda siendo sujeto por un broche meciéndose tras colocar ambas manos en su cintura—¿Sabes lo incómodo que es viajar en hora punta en el tren?

—Pero les dije que les pagaba el pasaje. —justificó.

—Sí… pero no que lo harías la próxima vez que nos veamos. Quién sabe cuándo será eso. —suspiré al final, mirándolo de reojo—. Además, ¿tenía que venir Miyako también? Una cosa es que me llames a mí pero, no era necesario interrumpir su día.

—Vamos, Ken. De todas formas no soporto a ese grupo de chicas en mi reunión de estudios. Todas son unas pretenciosas. Se ponen tanto maquillaje para atraer a los chicos que terminan como payasos deprimidos luego de asustar a niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños. —para reafirmar su punto, arregló sus nuevas gafas con el dedo índice, para luego cerrar los ojos, divertida.

—¿Ves, Ichijouji? Todo acabó bien. —pude apreciar cómo Daisuke se aprovechaba de la distracción de Miyako al cambiar el tema.

—No. Tienes que aprender. No vamos a estar siempre para acudir a cada capricho tuyo. —reafirmé.

—Vamos, siempre cumples los de ella. —la señaló con cuidado, procurando no ser detectado, dado a que la susodicha seguía hablando sola, sin notar que nadie la estaba escuchando.

—Eso es diferente. —argumenté, arreglándome el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la novia y el mejor amigo? Solo porque yo no te puedo ofrecer lo que ella puede al ser mujer no significa que…

—Adiós, Daisuke. —lo interrumpí bruscamente, para luego agregar una sonrisa al final. Ver a mi antiguo compañero de preparatoria retroceder con temor fue, curiosamente, placentero. Tomé con fuerza la muñeca de Miyako, guiándola hacia la puerta. —Nos vamos.

No obstante, antes de que lográramos cerrarla para así abandonar el departamento de la familia Motomiya, coloca bruscamente su pie derecho, siendo capaz de bloquaerla. Sacó su mano por el diminuto espacio, desesperado. El sudor corría por su frente, determinado. Por algún curioso motivo, hoy, no me resultó para nada inspirador. Más bien, me hizo enfadar mucho más. Sin dudarlo, le golpeé el pie para así, finalmente, escapar.

—No tenías que ser tan cruel con él. —dijo mientras observaba la bolsa de caramelos. —Es cierto que a veces es muy molesto cómo avisa las cosas a último minuto o la manera en la que exagera los mensajes. Eso me recuerda a esa vez en la que…

Viré el rostro hacia su dirección, yendo hacia ella. La tomé de los hombros, pegando mi rostro hacia el suyo. El observarla tan de cerca me hizo dudar. Dudar si realmente era lo correcto. La sostuve de los hombros, alzando la voz una vez que escapó de mis labios.

—Cállate, mujer. Cállate y empieza a correr. —le agarré la muñeca, para empezar a correr por las escaleras, temiendo que Daisuke saliera a perseguirnos.

Miyako no hizo resistencia, lo cual facilitó nuestra huida. Una vez fuera, en la calle, la solté para recuperar el aire perdido. Mi resistencia física había bajado considerablemente tras dedicarme mucho al estudio, teniendo mínimo tiempo para realizar alguna actividad deportiva. Alcé mi cara, para así dar con aquella chica que, de a pocos, fue entrando a mi corazón, rompiendo aquella coraza que había formado por cuenta propia. Ella no tenía idea lo difícil que había sido hacerlo. Nunca se lo he dicho, y jamás lo haré. Le trajo millares de emociones a mi mundo, muchísimas que sigo aprendiendo, siendo imposible contarlas con los dedos. Una vez que di con aquellos ojos ambarinos, me perdí en aquél extraño rostro que pone últimamente.

Andaba fantaseando, perdida en un mundo que no comprendo. Soñando despierta, no se percataba que reía perdida en una ilusión que había fabricado. Ambas manos las tenía en sus mejillas, completamente sonrojada, la bolsa de caramelos bailando cada vez que soltaba algún ruido de la emoción.

—Ahaha…ahahaha…—esa y más onomatopeyas que interpretaban su amor salían sin sentido.

—Lo siento, Miyako. —fui directo hacia ella, abrazándola sin una pizca de duda. Sus brazos cayeron, su rostro retornando a la normalidad. —No me gusta hacer eso. No entiendo qué le ves a que te trate de ese modo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero me gusta mucho. —responde con alegría, alzando los hombros.

_Todo empezó el día en el que traté con naturalidad a Daisuke. Mostré mi enojo como siempre lo hago con él cada vez que hacía algo estúpido o absurdo. Miyako estuvo ahí. Al salir recuerdo que dijo que pensaba que yo ponía una máscara frente a ella al no mostrar mi molestia frente a ella. Le mencioné que no había necesidad pero, insistió. Sin previo aviso la traté así un día. Quise ponerme a llorar luego, disculpándome por la eternidad… y ella andaba con un rostro igual al de hace unos minutos, desbordando de alegría sin saber por qué le había agradado tanto._

—Igual lo siento, me destroza por dentro. —dije al soltarla, para luego tomarla de la mano y emprender su camino a su hogar. —Esta relación es algo extraña.

—No le busques la lógica, que ni yo misma lo entiendo. —replica moviendo el brazo, para luego saltar con alegría, su sombra creciendo con cada brinco al morir el atardecer.

Disfruté cada instante a su lado. La bolsa de caramelos seguía con ella, y me sacó una sonrisa. Tras sentir cómo se detenía, esta murió. Habíamos llegado a la tienda de su familia. El trayecto se me hizo corto. Saber que iba a partir pronto era suficiente para hacerme preguntar si podré verla el día de mañana. Ambos tenemos sueños distintos. Ambiciones distintas. Ilusiones distintas.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —agradeció llena de felicidad.

—No hay problema, es todo un placer.

Le di la espalda, listo para retirarme. Escuché por lo bajo cómo rebuscaba en la bolsa de caramelos. Curioso observé cómo la pequeña bolita de un color naranja, yendo para el marrón, era recibido por su lengua. Me perdí en cómo la saboreada, para luego soltar un rostro lleno de desagrado. Su cuerpo tembló, sus lentes se resbalaron sobre su nariz y se abrazó.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Tiene un sabor asqueroso! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos, su voz llamando la atención de unos peatones al otro lado de la calle. —Con razón que Hikari los dejó. Esta chica puede ser un ángel pero a la vez un demonio. Realmente se comió todos los buenos, dejando los feos y raros. Pobre Daisuke. Todavía tiene la mitad.

—¿Qué sabor tiene? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Hmm…—cruzó los brazos, meditando. —¿Arcilla?

—¿Ar…cilla? —me quedé perpelejo.

Miyako siguió sus quejas. Mantuve mi mirada hacia la acera del frente. Luego a mis alrededores. El lugar estaba desolado. Me gusta escucharla hablar. Que sus parloteos sean solo míos. Pero esta vez quería algo más. Quería quitarle ese sabor desagradable.

Volteé mi rostro, para robarle sus manos para que venga hacia mí e ir directo a sus labios.

—¿Eh? —se quedó sin palabras una vez que nos separamos.

—Hasta mañana, Miyako. Te llamo más tarde, si quieres.

—Ah… sí. Hablamos…—confundida, ingresa a la tienda.

Una vez que estuve lejos, me metí a un callejón. Recosté mi espalda contra la pared, saboreando el caramelo que hace unos instantes estaba en la boca de Miyako.

_Realmente sabe a arcilla._

* * *

¡Hello! A los años (?). No tengo mucho que decir, más que escribí esto durante una clase que me aburre horrores en menos de media hora (así que está espantoso) y que la imagen que he utilizado me hizo recordar una escena de otro manga que le cae a la perfección a esta pareja así que, aquí tienen mi semi-tributo a la OTP del manga con mi OTP de Digimon. Tras finalizar de escribir me di cuenta que recreé mucho los sucesos del manga de manera diferente. Me quiero morir de la vergüenza. ¡Pero es que les cae tan bien! Nos leemos dentro de XX meses.

**PD**: Al parecer a Miyako le gustan las relaciones S&amp;M (?)


	7. Esperando en ese bosque de cristal

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **No. 69 – Zapato de cristal. Propuesta por _SkuAg_.

**Inspiración extra: **_Ano Mori de Matteru_ interpretado por _bonjour suzuki_.

**Dedicado a, y en memoria de, Samantha Gutierrez. **

**Para Nats28, por su fortaleza.**

* * *

**VII – Estaré esperando en ese bosque de cristal**

* * *

Errando en la oscuridad, tú corres. Corres sin saber qué te espera el inseguro mañana. Corres esperanzada de un nuevo final. Corres, huyendo de la realidad. Los cuentos de hadas son solo cosas en las que solías creer en el pasado. Es por eso que, al caer en el acantilado de la vida real no pudiste con las afluentes emociones que se adueñaban de ti, tomando posesión de tus acciones.

Te mezclas en una tormenta transparente sin nombre, como un poeta que ha perdido la voz; un escritor que se quedó sin tinta; sin palabras. Recuerdos vueltos en sombras te envuelven, el bosque alimentándose de tus miedos.

Siempre tan soñadora. Siempre tan alegre. Siempre tan carismática. Siempre todo. Es por eso que creíste que sería para siempre. Todo tiene un inicio y un final. Lo aprendiste incluso en esos cuentos que tanto solías amar.

Las luces comenzaron a jugar, iluminando tu camino hacia el bosque de cristal. Tan ligero y frágil, al igual que tu corazón.

Tú sabías que él te haría despertar. Con caricias, murmullos y palabras alentadoras, sacándote de tu mundo de ensueño, guiándote hacia un mundo lleno de esperanza. Tú eres la princesa, y él el príncipe de esta historia.

Una página del libro de ilustraciones fue vista en el cielo, deslumbrando tus alrededores. Confundida, te preguntaste qué acaba de pasar. Sin avisar, con estupor, sus ojos encontraste. Te escondiste en las sombras, esperando en ese mismo lugar. Dentro del bosque de cristal, un mundo vacío, que se va llenando de colores con cada frase que escuchas provenir de sus labios.

Aunque todo se desborone, lucharás con un brillo sin igual, dado a que tu alegría es el arma más poderosa que tienes sobre este mundo. En ese preciso instante, escuchaste el mágico cantar de una caja musical. Esa misma, también de cristal, que te regaló especialmente a ti.

Estarás esperando en ese bosque de cristal, una vez que tus memorias se pongan en su lugar.

Las voces eran reflejadas en el vacío lienzo, palabras flotando en ilusiones sin sentido tiñendo en amarillo los espacios en blanco. Una zapatilla, igual que la de cenicienta, se manifestó frente a tus ojos. Tambaleante, llena de emoción e inseguridad a la misma vez, acudiste a ella. Tan radiante, delicada y fina. Posiblemente cabiendo en tu pie, fuiste incapaz de probarlo. Sabías que era tuya. Porque él te la otorgó.

Tú eres la princesa, y él el príncipe de esta historia.

Las voces volvieron, formando quebraduras en el cristal. El rugir de los árboles era una canción de cuna al igual que una campanilla de viento. La magia estaba acabando, al igual que las páginas del libro. Pétalos de flores empezaron a danzar, indicando que este mundo estaba por acabar.

Por ese mismo motivo tú sonreíste entre lágrimas llenas de alegría al tener en tus brazos aquél capullo bendecido por tu amor con él. El verte despertar del eterno letargo, de una historia que parecía no tener fin a diferencia de las novelas de tu esposo, fuiste capaz de despertar del embrujo de la malvada bruja como tu hija solía decir al verte dormir.

—Estaré esperando en ese bosque de cristal—tu voz estremeció a la esperanza, la unión entre esta y el cariño más puro del cual eres poseedora. —Junto al zapato.

—No será necesario, mamá. Papá ya escribió el final. Encontró a la princesa soñadora y la despertó con un beso de amor—musitó entre sus hombros la pequeña.

—Bienvenida de regreso, Miyako—fue su respuesta al verte retornar.

—Me encontraste, Takeru. Sabía que vendrías por mí, incluso si solo es una ilusión.

Temiendo que te rompieras como un cristal entre sus brazos, te sostuvo para nunca más dejarte ir a un lugar inalcanzable, incapaz de llgar a ti, temiendo que escaparas como una efímera burbuja o el pasar de las nubes en el cielo.

* * *

Esto va dedicado a la primera amante del Miyakeru que conocí en mi vida. Espero no me atormentes por la eternidad si es que arruiné a tu amado OTP. Me hubiese gustado responderte, saber qué más amabas de ellos. Tus HCs. Absolutamente todo. Es por eso que, estés donde estés, espero sea un lugar maravilloso. Siempre pensaremos en ti, y te querremos por siempre, Sam. Tuviste la bendición de conocer a Nat, y Nat de conocerte a ti. Y todos contamos con la alegría de ser parte de tu vida, sea por medio de este fandom. Las queremos muchísimo. No lo olviden. Nunca lo olviden.


	8. Sonríele a la vida

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **No. 95 – Globos con sonrisas. Propuesta por _Crystalina M_.

**Para Rino, también conocida como HikaT. en este lugar.**

* * *

**VIII – Sonríele a la vida**

* * *

Lo primero que hiciste al verme fue sacar un plumón permanente. Colocaste una sonrisa muy grande en el globo amarillo, entregándomelo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¿Acaso no puedo celebrar contigo, Takeru? —Hikari me jaló de los brazos, ambos globos flotando a nuestro lado con cada paso que dábamos.

—Tan solo fueron unos simples dolores, no es para tanto.

Ella dio media vuelta, su vestimenta jugando con el viento que nos envolvía. Las aves detuvieron su canto, el despejado cielo siendo nuestro observador en la abandonada autopista. Hikari tomó asiento tras arreglarse un mechón rebelde, colocando su globo frente al rostro. Parecía una gran cabeza flotante, provocando a que aguante una risa.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que alguna vez, por más que miremos las cosas estas desaparecen? He dado media vuelta y he desaparecido.

—No has desaparecido, tu cara está siendo reemplazada por una gigantesca cara feliz—le dije aguantando una risa por su acto tan infantil, lleno de libertad.

—Las oportunidades son iguales. Desaparecen cuando uno les da la espalda.

Mordí mis labios, sabiendo a qué se refería. Tuve el chance de hacerlo años atrás, antes de que partiera hacia el extranjero para estudiar educación infantil. Todos fuimos por nuestro lado, su pregunta todavía haciendo ecos en mi mente.

«_Si pudieras detenerme, ¿lo harías?_»

No deseaba arruinar su futuro. Y, a veces, por más que me estremezcan sus palabras, simplemente no podía moverme.

—Siéntate a mi lado—con una voz nasal, movió el globo mientras señalaba la pista.

La obedecí, observando el globo amarillo. Ella ladeó el rostro, momentáneamente siendo capaz de observar las facciones que habían cambiado a lo largo de los años. Yo seguía con mi propio globo, sin atreverme a hacer lo mismo que ella.

—¿Por qué te mentiste a ti mismo, Takeru? Por más que afrontes las circunstancias, sea en el pasado, presente o futuro, seguirás arrepintiéndote.

—No quería arrebatarte lo que tanto luchaste por conseguir.

—A veces pienso que no hablamos en la misma onda—estiró un brazo para no soltar el globo. —¿A qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir?

—¿No estábamos hablando de cómo perdí la oportunidad de no dejarte ir?

—Takeru, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Volví. Ahora estoy aquí, contigo.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron por el malentendido.

—¿Entonces?

—Te mentiste pensando que era un simple dolor. Es por eso que me encargaré de cargar todos tus arrepentimientos con una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no te mentirías a ti también sin saber si esa sonrisa es falsa o real? —coloqué el globo sobre mi rostro, siendo ahora dos sonrisas que intercambiaban palabras.

—Tú me enseñaste a sonreírle a la vida, por más que esta estuviese teñida de oscuridad. A sonreírle a la vida, porque es corta. Nunca sabemos cuándo esta nos puede acabar.

—Hikari…

—Por eso estaré siempre a tu lado. Llenándola de felicidad porque la vida es simplemente maravillosa.

Extendió sus brazos, el globo perdiéndose en el infinito cielo. Se acercó hacia mí, sacando el globo para estar cara a cara. Sostuvo mis mejillas con sus delicadas palmas, reposando su frente contra la mía con dulzura.

—Estaré contigo por toda la eternidad. Apoyándote. Cuidándote. Incluso dándote un baño cuando sea necesario.

No pude evitar reír con eso último.

—Por ahora no es tan grave, creo—dije con una risa nerviosa.

Trompetas comenzaron a sonar, llenando de felicidad nuestros alrededores.

—Me arrepentiré si no empiezo ahora mismo. Quizás cuando llegue el momento sea terrible en ello.

—No lo creo.

Yo sentado. Ella agachada sosteniéndome. Dejé ir el globo, ambos encontrándose en las nubes, flotando y flotando hacia un incierto mañana, al igual que el nuestro.

No sabemos en qué momento partiré como ellos. Aún así, Hikari estará junto a mí, siendo mi razón de sonreírle a la vida. Ella es mi vida.

—Te amo, Hikari.

Hundidos en caricias, se apegó más a mi frente, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana, olvidando la incertidumbre que, algún día, me dejará ir como aquellos globos sonrientes en el cielo, nuestras sonrisas esfumándose para siempre como un vago recuerdo del ayer.

* * *

Porque me enseñaste a sonreír en mis peores adversidades, y espero estés haciendo lo mismo en este momento, Rino. Te mando muchas fuerzas desde aquí.


	9. Azúcar de medianoche

**Imagen: **No.61 – Niña en cama flotante propuesta por _ShadowLights_ (¡hey esa soy yo!)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**IX **– **Azúcar de medianoche**

* * *

El reloj marcó la medianoche.

Muchas cosas flotaban a su alrededor. Le costaba describirlas. En su mayoría eran rosa. No es que fuera su color favorito, sino que le gustaba su tonalidad. Ella amaba todos los colores habidos y por haber pero, lo que más le gustaba, el sonido de su harmónica. He por ello que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus sueños bailaban junto al compás de la melodía de antaño.

Nadie la podía ir a visitar. Tampoco sus padres. Nunca supo en qué momento empezó pero, cada vez que todo lucía mal, bajo los efectos de los líquidos que las mujeres en blanco le proporcionaban, la harmónica empezaba a sonar. Cerraba sus ojos con cuidado cuando el cansancio se apoderaba de ella.

El conejo reía al bailar de noche mientras la radio bajaba el volumen. Una de los millares de estrellas que solían adornar sus alrededores caían como una lluvia en el velo de la oscuridad. Las sábanas la envolvían, acariciando su cuerpo al seguir flotando. O quizás cayendo. Jamás lo sabrá. Abrió sus ojos en el sueño, estos brillando como azúcar glas. Una taza de té arribó hacia ella, inundándola con su aroma a chai.

Notas musicales eran reflejadas en su espejo de mano, junto a listones que él le había obsequiado. Decía que las estrellitas eran lo suyo pero, que su cabello se vería bonito en un lazo. Entre sus sueños, ella sonrió, la harmónica todavía cantando. El conejo empezó a caminar en el aire, abrazando otra almohada.

Se levantó, tratando de llegar a las notas musicales. Su pijama tarareaba al moverse con un _pa pa pa pa _siendo el indicador que el instrumento cambiaría. Ahora era un bajo. Luces adornaban el escenario. Era la última vez que lo había visto con ese cabello dorado que tanto adoraba. Su aliento sabía a tabaco con azúcar aquella primera vez que intercambiaron algo que ella no lucía recordar.

El sueño parecía terminar, aquellas ilusiones desvaneciéndose tal como azúcar en polvo tras ser usada en un amargo café para endulzar su vida. Él la había iluminado con su música. Desde chicos.

He ahí que, cuando supo que el final llegaría, Mimi sonrió.

—Me hubiera gustado verte por última vez, Yamato.

Su corazón fue robado por el conejo, sus latidos yéndose hacia un paraíso en donde nadie la podrá alcanzar.

* * *

No me siento cómoda escribiendo con las imágenes que sugiero pero este Mimato nació tras verla. Bueno, eso. Algo rápido mientras hago tiempo en una clase de la universidad. ¡Bye!


	10. Sigue la canción del viento

Para SkuAg.

**Imagen: **No. 72 – Diente de león. Propuesta por _Nats28_.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**X - Sigue la canción del viento**

* * *

Los matices del atardecer era algo que le encantaba a ella. Siempre podía escuchar el cantar de las aves en el cielo. Un rítmico aleteo que le hacían extender sus brazos hacia el infinito, queriendo volar como ellas. Le gustaba volar, estar en los aires. El mismísimo cielo era su nombre. Y le gustaba la sensación de las caricias del viento en sus mejillas. Le recordaba a Biyomon. Incluso podía sentir las plumas de su camarada darle comezón en la nariz, hasta que lo recordó.

Era el diente de león que tenía en mano.

La ventisca se intensificó, el agua a sus pies queriendo robarse lo poco de tiempo que le quedaba. No sabía si acudir. Su corazón latía en antelación tras recordar su petición en el parque colindante la secundaria. Su uniforme se mecía, deseando danzar entre las diminutas olas que se formaban en sus pies descalzos.

Ahora el cielo se tornó violeta.

Con un simple suspiro, los copos volaron hacia el anochecer, ella deseando hacer un puchero. No había sido su intención dejarlas libres. Deseaba aplicar su belleza en su diseño floral actual, y ahora no podría hacerlo. Un par retornaron con el viento, este susurrándole una melodía que conocía muy bien. Ella sabía que tenía que ir.

Después de todo, le costaba mantener su enojo con él, a diferencia de cierto otro amigo que estaba en detención desde la hora de salida.

Siguió la canción, persiguiendo los rastros del diente de león. El cielo se extendía ante su mirada, alas formándose en su espalda para volar hacia la distante voz. Podía ver las notas musicales a su alrededor, bailando y bailando un ritmo que desconocía. Su imaginación llegó a un cierre tras verlo sentado en un columpio, dejando su bajo en el césped.

Él se meció un poco. Ella ladeó el rostro. El último rastro del diente de león cayendo entre la distancia que los separaba.

—Lamento haber botado tus diseños en el almuerzo. Pensé que eran servilletas sucias.

—Igual no estaban muy bonitos.

Sora se sentó al lado de Yamato, estirando sus pies en el columpio colindante luego de impulsarse.

—En verdad pensé que eran servilletas sucias.

—Esto me enseñará a comprarme una bitácora.

—Pensé que no vendrías, estabas enfadada al acabar la hora del almuerzo y no me hablaste el resto de la tarde.

—Más que nada fue porque Taichi se hizo el payaso en ciencias. Ya se me había pasado.

—Estás sin zapatos.

Sora miró sus pies. Sus dedos relucían gracias a los faroles del parque. Se preguntó cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Por seguir los rastros del diente de león olvidó sus zapatos y calcetines en la arena. Yamato sonrió. Se sacó los suyos, por más que Sora protestara.

—Prefiero resfriarme yo.

—Pero tienes un concierto este fin de semana.

—Me importas más tú que ese concierto.

La noche relucía sobre ellos dos, Sora jugando con los zapatos de Yamato al quedarle algo grandes. Él solo andaba en medias blancas ya que eran del día anterior. Después de todo, la lavadora se había averiado y había sido algo flojo en querer lavarlas a mano. Y no quería que Sora se enterara de ello.

Son pequeños detalles que pueden pasar desapercibidos pero, lo más bello de su amor, es el hecho que no es necesario expresar lo que sienten por medio de palabras, sino por acciones que gesticulan más de lo que parecen.

Retomó su bajo y siguió su canción. El diente de león emprendió vuelo, siguiendo la canción del viento sobre el amor de los dos.

* * *

Sé que me tomo mi tiempo en concluir tus historias, y quería pedir disculpas. Espero te haya gustado el Sorato :)


	11. Caprichos

**Nota de autora**: Cada vez que no se escribe un Kenyako, un pequeño Daisuke es bulleado. Salvemos a Daisuke escribiendo Kenyakos.

**No. 113**. Sonido de la lluvia; propuesta por Nats28.

Parte de la campaña: #UnKenyakoPorDaisuke.

* * *

**XI - Caprichos**

* * *

Miyako ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había perdido contra Daisuke Motomiya.

No era por los juegos. Tampoco por la comida. Menos por las veces en las que no hacía la tarea.

No.

Era por Ken Ichijouji.

Era por el hecho que Daisuke conocía más facetas de Ken que ella y, oh, Miyako no se iba a dejar vencer por el novio de su novio una vez más. He por ello que su misión era hacerlo enfadar. Sí, eso mismo. Pero su objetivo no era el moreno de tez bronceada.

Había empezado a llover, consiguiendo la excusa perfecta. El sonido de la lluvia le daba sueño, y le enternecía el saber que a Ken le sucedía lo mismo. Ambos no se habían dignado a abrir sus deberes correspondientes, dejándose vencer por el calor que el kotatsu le proporcionaba. Miyako tira su cabeza hacia la mesa, rendida.

—Espero no nos quedemos dormidos.

—Tu mamá prometió despertarnos si eso sucedía. —Ken comenzó a pelar una mandarina.

—¿Estás tentándome? —ella alzó la mirada, perdida en la fruta.

—¿Quieres?

—¡No! —alzó su cabeza, intempestiva. —Me prometí a mí misma no comer más de dos al día.

Ken tan solo rio.

.

.

.

El reloj daba las cinco de la tarde cuando Miyako abrió los ojos. Estaba enrollada en el kotatsu, sus piernas acalambradas. Tuvo que deslizarse hacia su cartuchera sin despertar a Ken, quién dormía plácidamente abrazando un cojín. Ah, Miyako deseaba comérselo a besos pero aquello tendría que esperar. Su misión era hacerlo enfadar.

Sacó un plumón, comenzando a dibujar en su rostro. Sabía que Daisuke había tratado algo similar una vez, pero que Ken lo amenazó en sus sueños. Tanto así que Daisuke se hizo una bola entre las sábanas de su cama pidiendo clemencia. Miyako seguía sin entender por qué nunca se comportaba así con ella.

—Es raro que quiera que me trate algo mal. Qué capricho para más raro tengo… ¿o será un fetiche? —se sonrojó. —¡Ay, qué nervios!

Tras terminar su obra maestra, dejó a Ken al igual que Jigglypuff dejaba a todas sus víctimas en Pokémon.

—¡Bingo! No pienso perder contra ti, Daisuke. —exclamó, antes de comer una mandarina. —Una más no me hará tanto daño…

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, eran las ocho de la noche. Su rostro se había marcado con la mesa, la mandarina a medio comer todavía ahí. Su madre nunca fue a despertarlos, ella maldiciendo internamente. El sonido de la lluvia seguía, pensando que si seguía así sería una noche en la cual Ken se quedaría en casa. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien, le encantaba. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando quiso ver a su víctima, no había nadie. Tan solo una mandarina.

—¡¿Ken se volvió en una mandarina?!

—Aquí estoy.

Ken había abierto la puerta corrediza, apareciendo de la cocina, con una taza de café, la obra maestra en su cara todavía sin desaparecer. Se sentó a su lado, Miyako aguantando las ganas de reír.

—¿Sucede algo? —Ken ladeó el rostro.

—¿No has visto tu cara? —parpadeó.

—Oh, sí la vi. Ahora entiendo por qué tu peor materia es arte. —sonrió causándole ternura a Miyako pero, a la vez, fastidio.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Molestarme qué? —sostuvo la ex Ken-Mandarina en su mano, para pelarla.

—El que te haya pintarrajeado.

—En lo absoluto, se me hace algo tierno… aunque espero que no sea permanente.

—No lo es. —y se lo mostró.

—Entonces no hay por qué enfadarse.

Miyako había perdido una vez más ante Daisuke Motomiya. Cayó rendida, aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Ken creyó que había hecho algo mal, analizando sus acciones para entender su comportamiento.

La lluvia siguió cantando.

—Era un capricho tonto.

Ken siguió pelando la mandarina.

—Todo porque no quería perder contra Daisuke.

La cáscara caía a la mesa.

—Él sabe mucho más sobre ti que yo, ¡y eso me pone tan celosa!

Cada vez se acumulaban más, al igual que el enfado de Miyako.

—¡¿Por qué no me prestas atención?! Deja esa mandarina. —ella se la arranchó de la mano, metiéndose todo lo que pudo a la boca. Un par se quedaron en la de Ken. —¡Esto es muy importante…!

Pero fue interrumpida por una mirada asesina.

—Um… ¿Ken?

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar. De un minuto a otro, con un beso profundo (y algo violento), le robó algunas de la boca a Miyako. Se quedó perpleja, con una saliéndosele del labio. Ken suspiró, pasando rápidamente por su garganta la fruta.

Miyako repasó el detalle de haber sentido cómo la lengua de Ken secuestraba lo que ella había tenido. Se sonrojó intensamente.

—Eso fue injusto.

—¿Injusto? —Miyako seguía sin comprender.

—Tienes tu mitad sin comer y me robas la mía.

Ella reparó que, efectivamente, su parte seguía ahí.

—¡Solo quería que me prestaras atención! Solo quería… quería…

—Querías ganar contra Daisuke porque sientes que nunca me enfado contigo de la forma en la que lo hago con él. —volvió a suspirar. —Esto no es un juego de quién gana, Miyako. No me gusta enfadarme con las personas, y menos contigo.

—¡Es que nunca lo haces!

—Solo puedo decirte que lo estuve hace unos segundos cuando me quitaste la mandarina.

Miyako se quedó helada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Hm… entonces tendré que robarte comida más seguido.

Ken no podía creer que su novia andaba ingeniando maneras de hacerlo enfadar. Aquello lo conmovió, robando la mitad de la mandarina de Miyako y empezar a comerla.

—¡Oye!

Pero de pronto, ella se encontró con ese mismo pedazo dentro de su boca.

—Si no te comes esa mitad te besaré. Aunque ya lo hice, así que por más que la comas igual seguiré.

En ese instante, Miyako notó que ambos tenían sus propios caprichos bajo la lluvia. Que esos caprichos no solo eran ilusiones suyas, sino algo tangible.

_Eso o le gusta alimentarme como a un pequeño animalito._

* * *

No escribo hace tres meses, perdónenme. Y Horimiya no ayuda con respecto a la creatividad para el Kenyako, es tan posible inspirarme en escenas dándoles otro giro. ¡VIVA LA OTP!


	12. Sombras de papel

**Nota: **Para Nievs, mi futura Embajadora Meikeru. Feliz primer año atrasado en FF.

**No. 135 **Chica riendo, propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_.

* * *

**XII – Sombras de papel**

* * *

Cada hoja se le hacía distante. Una, dos, tres. Siempre supo que cada palabra escrita y dicha había sido una mentira. Se olvidaban con facilidad, siendo inciertas y vagas. Torciendo la verdad escapaba de la realidad, hacia un mundo en el cual reinaba la magia de sombras envueltas en dulces fragmentos de amor.

Ese verano el sol había desaparecido al igual que el calor, tan solo su perfil siendo una ilusión en la bruma. Al pasar los años, crecía y crecía la sombra; él retratándola en palabras de papel.

No sabía en qué momento comenzó a abrir la puerta hacia una respuesta. Cigarras cantaban su salida hacia el mundo que solo observaba en blanco y negro en vez que a color. Tan solo deseaba encontrar dicha respuesta que lo guiaría a un futuro deslumbrante. Un momento que se alineaba perfectamente a las estrellas inexistentes en el firmamento azul, haciéndose una sola con las mentiras que leía en esas sombras de papel que él mismo plasmó.

Solo una delicada mano bajo la luna llena fue capaz de despertarlo de las sombras. Un pequeño corazón que brotó y germinó tras descubrir la destrucción que sus ojos evitaban reconocer. Una sonrisa que raras veces mostraba tras siempre ser una disculpa lo que salía de sus labios junto a sonrojos y estornudos.

Con cada uno, las sombras escritas en papel desaparecían, volando y volando siendo inalcanzables. Sujetó el último con sus dedos, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él bajó el rostro sin desear afrontarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Las cortinas bailaron, la atmósfera que los ilumina cegándolo.

—No todo tiene respuesta en este mundo—terminó estornudando—. ¿A dónde se fue ese chico que dijo que mi apodo le recordaba a una oveja?

—No todo tiene respuesta en este mundo.

Volvió a sonreír sin sonrojos involuntarios.

—Avanza. No huyas en palabras hechas de tinta.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el oscuro cabello de ella, junto a su figura, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Tan solo dejó atrás una luna llena, junto a una prímula, envolviendo en sus pétalos un corazón que empezaba a brotar.

Takeru supo que ya no era necesario huir en sombras, sino vivir en luces de papel.

* * *

No sé que acaba de pasar pero explico un par de cosas. Jugué con el significado del nombre de Meiko muchas veces, especialmente su nombre y apellido. La flor prímula, o _sakurasou_ en japonés, significa en el idioma de las flores "amor eterno" o "un amor que dura para siempre" (Long-lasting love). El "Mei" significa brotar" y el "ko" corazón. Solo jugué un poco.


	13. Cuento de hadas

**Nota de autora:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado /llora), Luz! Espero este pequeño pero, humilde, Daikari sea de tu agrado.

**Basado en la imagen 205 propuesta por SkuAg** "Gato en ventana y chica mirándolo" (portada)

**Inspiración extra: **"Fairytale" por BuzzG ft. GUMI

* * *

**XII - Cuento de hadas**

* * *

Cuando Hikari despertó de otro sueño, se preguntó qué pudo haber visto. Parecía que tenía un sombrero, y pensó que quizás se trataba que era hija de algún sombrerero. También había un muchacho, un muchacho al cual nunca podía verle la cara y su nombre estaba en la punta de su lengua. Lo apuntó en su diario de sueños y salió de su habitación luego de cambiarse para darse con una sorpresa.

Miko se había escapado otra vez. Hikari sacó su paraguas, corriendo en busca del escurridizo gato que jamás los dejaba en paz. Podía ser tranquilo y pacífico, pero a veces, solo a veces, se ponía testarudo y deseaba correr sin mirar atrás. Por eso Hikari tampoco lo hizo para no perder de vista al calicó. Fue por aquél motivo que no notó cuándo fue que llegó a un callejón multicolor. Le parecía diferente, único y extraño. Pensó que quizás había pasado por alguna madriguera y fue transportada a un País de Maravillas; o solo se tratase de esas calles en las cuales los artistas podían dejar libre su imaginación y llenar el mundo de colores.

_Miau_.

Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba Miko, lamiéndose las patas en el borde de la ventana. Se acercó sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido alguno con los charcos causados por la lluvia. Aunque, ¿por qué sacó un paraguas? ¿Realmente estaba lloviendo? Ahora que lo nota, el sol estaba reluciente en el cielo. Retiró su mirada del glorioso azul para notar que ya no tenía el paraguas en la mano, y la susodicha lluvia ahora estaba dentro de la casa, era capaz de verla detrás de Miko, quien ahora se había acostado y dormía plácidamente. Hikari cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su gato era un caso.

—Mm, te la contaré de nuevo, ¿te parece, amiguito?

Hikari se quedó estática, no sabía cuándo había aparecido ese muchacho. Simplemente, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba ahí. Se sintió corta de respiración e hizo todo lo posible para que, al inhalar aire, sea imperceptible.

—Este cuento de hadas que nadie ha escuchado… Bueno, solo tú, pequeño gatito. Me pregunto si tienes dueño. Llevas un collar y siempre estás aseado y bien peinado. Te deben de querer mucho—cruzó ambos brazos tras la nuca y Hikari intuyó que sonrió.

El chico seguía de espaldas. Hikari deseaba verle el rostro.

—No soy muy bueno pero, tengo que pasar esta materia de todas formas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser obligatorio siempre tener como tarea escribir una historia corta por lo menos una vez? Detesto los cursos de redacción—bufó.

Hikari contuvo las ganas de reír.

—_La hora de la despedida llegaría pronto, ellos dos lo sabían muy bien_—se colocó de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Miko y acariciarle la cabeza—, _entonces su conversación se vio reducida a la mitad. Querían hablar mucho pero, muchísimo y el tiempo no les cabía; la pareja rió en unísono,_ "El día sí que está apresurado", _y contuvieron ese pensamiento al regresar al inicio de su aventura._

Miko ronroneó, complacido de la muestra de afecto.

—Hm, sí que eres un gato bien regalón. Me pregunto si a cualquier extraño lo tratas con tanta confianza, aunque ya no somos tan extraños. Siempre estás aquí cuando yo estoy aquí—un rayo de luz se hizo paso entre las nubes, dando contra el chico. Hikari volvió a desear verle el rostro—. Ah, salió el sol… me gustaría brillar como el sol. Siempre dicen que soy muy alegre e incluso a veces demasiado que llego a ser algo irritante pero no me considero una persona brillante ya que… no puedo brillar por mi cuenta. No es tan fácil teñir un color en blanco, como la misma luz.

_¿No puede brillar por su cuenta?_

—Hay una continuación a esta historia que te estoy contando, ¿la escuchas?

Hikari asintió, por más que sepa que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella.

—"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos", _decían los latidos que incrementaban en ellos, sintiendo el pulso de sus resplandecientes vidas. Incluso, por más que recibas el amor de alguien, este no se irá. Si vemos aquellas estrellas que ante nosotros siguen aquí, pero, a mil años luz dejaron de existir en tan solo unos segundos en la Tierra…_

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—_¿Debo estar divagando, no? Lo que quiero decir es… que es el tipo de historia en la cual nos volveremos a ver incluso si pasan miles y miles de años. Es una promesa. Una promesa entre los dos._

Miko maulló, complacido; el chico se rascó la cabeza en frustración.

—¡Argh! Sé que no tiene sentido, pero fue lo primero que salió anoche… ¿en verdad te parece bien, gatito? No se puede comparar con el literato de Takaishi, todo lo que escribe termina publicado en el periódico de la escuela o en el anuario... ah...—suelta un largo suspiro—. Esto me pasa por escribir algo que está basado en experiencia propia en vez de crearlo desde mi imaginación.

Hikari giró su paraguas. Había vuelto a sus manos, una vez más, sin explicación alguna. Lanzó una sonrisa, dando un paso hacia delante.

—A mí me gustó mucho—aplaudió con felicidad.

El chico dio media vuelta, estático ante la figura que veía.

—¿Hikari…?

—¿Te conozco…?—ella parpadeó, el mundo cerca a la casita de colores iluminándose de a pocos.

—¡Sabía que te volvería a encontrar! ¡Por más que pasasen millares de años sabía que nos volveríamos a ver!—corrió para sostenerla de las manos, irradiando calidez con su tacto. El paraguas se desintegró al caer al suelo. El chico repitió las palabras de su cuento—: Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—¿Dai… suke?

Memorias llegaron a Hikari. Millares de memorias. De otros mundos. Miles de mundos. Mundos en donde exploraba un lugar Digital desconocido. Uno en donde parecía ser un hada. Otro en donde era una alquimista. Le pareció incluso ver otro en donde era una princesa. Todos esos mundos que ella creía ilusiones al ser sueños, resultaron ser otras vidas.

Vidas en donde siempre conocía a Daisuke.

—¡Sí, Hikari! ¡Sí!

El atardecer había llegado. Se podía escuchar cantar a los cuervos.

—El día parece estar apresurado.

—Pues que espere un poco más, porque al fin te encontré de nuevo.

—Fue una promesa entre los dos. No podía romperla.

Hikari recordó. Recordó todo lo que había vivido con Daisuke en vidas pasadas. Que no eran solo una ilusión en su sueño, sino que sí había sido una realidad. Una distante realidad en otros mundos pero, indudablemente, su realidad.


End file.
